Power Rangers Galaxy Pirates
Power Rangers Galaxy Pirates 'is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It might be the name of the 20th season of Power Rangers, which will be tied with the Power Rangers Anniversary. Sypnosis The evil Lord Kronos of the Chao-Chronic Empire headed for Earth with his three Generals & army of Mettoids & Clawdoids. Fortunately, all 113 Power Rangers teamed up to fight the Chao-Chronic. But when the battle gets too tough, the rangers release a final attack, which ends up getting them all scattered throughout the universe. However, Adam, one of the rangers, remained on Earth & recruited five young teenagers as new Power Rangers. Now, the Rangers will travel from world to world on their ship, the Zordon's Revenge, & team up with the rangers of the past to defeat the Chao-Chronic Empire & save the universe once & for all. Characters Rangers Allies Legendary Rangers Chao-Chronic Empire *'''Lord Kronos - Leader of the Chao-Chronic Empire. *'General Trakeena' - The bad guy from Lost Galaxy who was destroyed in Lightspeed Rescue. She was ressurected by Kronos as one of his generals. *'General Thrax' - The bad guy from Operation Overdrive who appeared in the episode Once A Ranger. He was ressurected by Kronos as one of his generals. *'General Venjix' - The bad guy from Wild Force who appeared in the episode Forever Red, & he reappeared as the main antagonist from RPM. He was ressurected by Kronos as one of his generals. *'Mettoids' - The Chao-Chronic Empire's footsoldiers. **'Clawdoids' - Footsoldiers that lead the Mettoids. Arsenal *'Galaxy Pirate Phone' - The Pirate Rangers' morpher. The Silver Ranger has a much different Pirate Phone. *'Galaxy Pirate Sword' - A sword that each Ranger carries. *'Galaxy Pirate Gun' - A pirate musket that each Ranger carries. *Galaxy Pirate Axe - The Silver Galaxy Ranger's weapon. *'Galaxy Pirate Spear' - The Silver Galaxy Ranger's weapon. *'Zordon's Cannon of Revenge' - A handcannon in the shape of the Zordon's Revenge. It is powered by special Galaxy Pirate Ranger Keys that exist solely to power the Cannon. *'Ranger Keys' - Small keys that resemble the past Power Rangers. The rangers use these keys to take the appearance of the past Power Rangers. The keys can be used with the Galaxy Pirate Phone in order to become the past Rangers to fight their enemies, as well as being compatible with the Galaxy Pirate Megazord's helms to unlock various zords or powerups, as well as the finishers. Zords *'Galaxy Pirate Megazord' **''Zordon's Revenge'' - The Red Pirate Ranger's zord & the rangers' ship. **'Galaxy Jet Zord' - The Blue Pirate Ranger's zord. **'Galaxy Trailer Zord' - The Yellow Pirate Ranger's zord. **'Galaxy Racer Zord' - The Green Pirate Ranger's zord. **'Galaxy Sub Zord' - The Pink Pirate Ranger's zord. *'DinoTank Megazord' - The Silver Pirate Ranger's megazord with three forms. Legendary Zords *'Mystic Dragon' - The first combination zord from Mystic Force. Unlike its original form, the Mystic Dragon is red instead of silver. It combines with the Galaxy Pirate Megazord to form the Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Mystic Power. *'Delta Runner 1' - The SPD Red Ranger's personal zord from SPD. It has a different design from it's original version. It combines with the Galaxy Pirate Megazord to form the Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Delta Power. *'Jungle Beasts' - When the rangers use the Jungle Fury Keys, they summon the Jungle Beasts (Tiger Animal Spirit, Cheetah Animal Spirit, Jaguar Animal Spirit, Wolf Animal Spirit, & Rhino Steel Zord). *'Red Lion Wildzord' - The Red Wild Force Ranger's personal zord from Wild Force. It combines with the Galaxy Pirate Megazord to form the Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Wild Power. And when the Red Pirate Ranger uses the Red Samurai Ranger Key, the Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Wild Power can assume a more different form called the Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Wild Samurai Power. *'Holy Crypts' - When the rangers use the Holy Spirits Keys, they summon the Holy Rangers' main Holy Crypts (Holy Dragon Crypt, Holy Phoenix Crypt, Holy Serpent Crypt, Holy Tiger Crypt, Holy Shark Crypt, Holy Air Tribe, Holy Earth Tribe, & Holy Water Tribe). *'DriveMax Megazord' - The Overdrive Rangers' megazord, the combination of the main five DriveMax Zords, summoned by the Operation Overdrive Keys. *'Minizord' - The small humanoid zord from Ninja Storm. Unlike its original form, the Minizord is green instead of navy blue. It will combine with the Galaxy Pirate Megazord to form the Galaxy Pirate Megazord with Ninja Power.